creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 December 2014
04:06 . 04:07 werk a 04:08 Nie krzepnie 04:09 A może 04:09 (TT) 04:09 emit gnever 04:10 emite egnever 04:10 emit egnever 04:10 ??? 04:10 Wut 04:11 Jan Risc drugi obsługiwał małe zestawy instrukcji. 04:11 hejoo 04:11 o/ 04:11 Zakrzepnie 04:11 W żyle 04:11 W tętnicy 04:12 Soczyście 04:12 Genialne. 04:12 Tryska obficie 04:12 Skojarzenia. 04:12 Zakrzepnie 04:12 kurczęęęę, dopiero teraz, po *patrzy na zegarek* 2 miesiącach WYTYKA MI BŁĘDY W DANEJ PAŚCIE, NO! >.< 04:12 Zakrzepnie 04:12 Wygrałem 04:12 xd 04:12 60 04:12 zakrzepnie 04:12 zakrzepnie 04:13 masz zamiar 04:13 Dobra randomowy geniuszu, przestań się bawić w funny moutha czy co to tam było, bo kicka dostaniesz 04:13 zamiar 04:13 i weźrzesz się z kimś dogadaj.... luuul, jak nigdzie tego nie zgłaszam, to cisza, jak makiem zasiał 04:13 zamiar 04:13 gdzieś to wrzucam - hejty, porady, po KURDEBELE 2 miechach! 04:14 zamiar nie odchodzi 04:14 jak krew 04:14 ......można wiedzieć, o czym on mówił? 04:14 A idź pan won. 04:14 Nie mam pojęcia (bp) 04:14 błędy 04:14 widziałam tylko kreff i nic więcej 04:14 są naturalne 04:14 wut (jackie) 04:15 jak człowiek 04:15 jak każde stworzenie 04:15 żywe 04:15 i przeciwnie 04:15 daj może namiary na dealera bro 04:15 Ktoś se jaja robi, papiesz. 04:15 chcę wiedzieć, coś ćpiesz 04:15 Tutaj nikt się nie góbi, bo to papiesz drógi. 04:15 59 zamiar 04:15 specjalny gość 04:16 Ped, ty wiesz, jak ja nie lubię hejtów na papieża, co nie? 04:16 Czekajta 04:16 Ale to nie hejt. 04:16 witaj 04:16 Tak 04:16 (ayfkm) 04:16 Lol. 04:16 Tak 04:16 Mi napisał na PW "Twoja krew tak bardzo soczysta zakrzepnie" (bp) 04:16 Mi się wydaje czy on od setki to leci? 04:16 Tak 04:16 Heyo 04:16 Tak 04:16 wtf co 04:16 No to nieźle, bo doszedłdo 59 04:16 Tak 04:17 aha 04:17 Tak 04:17 Dobra, czekajcie, pójdę z nim solo 04:17 Tak 04:17 Tak 04:17 Tak 04:17 Stuleję umysłową wyczuwam. 04:17 I przeciwnie, przez czas uciekający ci przez palce 04:17 58 04:17 Tak 04:18 Dobra, zaciął się, won mi stąd 04:18 Tak 04:18 58 zamiarów to nie błędy 04:18 Hej OgródekPK 04:18 wait, chwila, to jakiś niedorozwój jest, że mu się płyta zacieła? 04:18 Tak 04:18 OgródekPL* 04:18 Sam powiedział xD 04:18 Cześć. 04:18 o czym paplacie? 04:18 kurde, ja już chciałam to zrobić, meh 04:18 Lobo może to podróba Faknoca. 04:18 Jakiś idiota coś pisał o zamiarach. 04:19 A my się z nim użeraliśmy (bp) 04:19 A na cp wiki jest uder o nazwie 666 04:19 o tym, co przed chwilą dostał a=bana 04:19 user* 04:19 kurde 04:19 Boje sie tam wejsc 04:19 Daj mi chwlę 04:20 Wejdziesz na jego profil? 04:20 http://prntscr.com/5lhthd 04:20 pic na wodę 04:20 nie istnieje 04:21 Lobo, gdyby nie istniał to by pisało że strona nie istnieje 04:21 C' nie? 04:21 Crejz, to był Faknoc z wyższą inteligencją (chyba) 04:21 a no chyba że 04:21 fakt 04:21 To jest jakiś user rodem z past 04:21 Nie ma nawet kiedy dolaczyl 04:22 błąd 57 04:22 wtf kim jestes 04:22 jest 56 04:22 naturalny 55 04:22 No w wat pierdalaj 04:23 multi 04:23 ja to zrobię, ja to zrobę! 04:23 Ok. 04:23 To jest Faknoc 04:23 mryhyhy 04:23 Mhm. 04:23 nie strasz Crejz 04:23 jaki faknoc 04:23 IDĘ PO PIWNICY PO SIEKIERĘ >:3 04:24 EJ ale to jest troszenke straszne :/ 04:24 taka mendoza 04:24 FakNoc 04:24 Ciekawe. 04:24 nie lubi mnie, bo potrafię zablokować jego IP 04:25 ja nadal pamiętam jak Cię nazwał Lobo 04:25 jak? krótka pamięć (bp) 04:26 Tymczasem rozgryzłem zagadkę Użytkownika 666 - ED tam coś grzebała, ale usunęła wszystko i dlatego jest pusto, i nie ma komunikatu że strona nie istnieje. 04:26 aaaaaaaa 04:26 that's why 04:27 "Lobo to wredna ku... którą zgwałcę" 04:27 aha 04:27 Ciekawe 04:27 dlatego go nienawidzę c: 04:27 a on mnie c: 04:27 Tymczasem - http://prntscr.com/5lhwmh 04:28 czekaj, co 04:28 nie istnieje?! 04:28 Lobo, luknij Aktywność na Wiki. Zgadnij co mi nie pasuje. 04:28 ok 04:29 mam jakiego papranego strita 04:30 albo mi się "aha" zwielokrotniło O_O 04:30 hej Ender 04:30 (hi) 04:30 Weź daj mu blokadę na dzień, ja zw 04:31 Heyo 04:31 ale to to samo IP? 04:31 nieważne, to samo 04:33 Właśnie się skapłem że jestem na czacie 04:34 xd 04:34 omg 04:35 Przeglądałem CPW i tak może wejdę na czat? Ale pierw zobaczę kto tam jest. O ja jestem. Może jednak wejdę. 04:35 Ja lecę, nerka 04:35 nerka 04:35 CzeCzen 04:35 siema kartofle 04:36 Ped, chwaliłeś się Papiesz Wiki? xD 04:37 pa 04:37 hej Zozol 04:38 wat 04:39 Lobo, chrapiesz .-. 04:39 xD 04:39 co że ja?! 04:40 co 04:40 a własnie 04:40 Lobo 04:40 o/ 04:40 co że ja!?! 04:40 Słyszałaś o papiesz wiki (troll) ? 04:40 hej Psycho 04:40 nie 04:40 Tak Lobo, ty. 04:40 Hej... 04:40 http://pl.papiesz.wikia.com/wiki/Papiesz_Wiki 04:40 Za piętnaście minut zobaczysz. 04:41 ..........Ped, wikia zapewne się Was wstydzi 04:41 Ender, nie strasz 04:41 Tak, na pewno xD DDD 04:41 btw. jak tam ŻE9? 04:41 Dobrze, za piętnaście minut będzie. 04:42 łuhuu 04:43 Mam wszystko na kartce, muszę przepisać. 04:43 frag yeah 2014 12 27